powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderforce Teamwork
Thunderforce Teamwork is the second Episode of Power Rangers: Thunderforce. Plot While trying to battle a monster on his own, Peter learns that he has to trust his teammates and rely on their help to battle evil. Story "Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, former Ranger, discovered Queen Beevil return and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Thunderforce"-Narrator. At the Moon Palace Queen Beevil and her minions aren't happy about what happened to the first of their soldiers, and she looks at her soldiers. "I've got it we'll turn them against each other, that way they'll be too busy to fight my next monster bring out Gishki Diviner," Queen Beevil says as she looks at her minions. The monster comes into the throne room and bows. "What is thy bidding my Queen," Gishki says as he's bowing before her. Beevil looks at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a quick trip to Earth and destroy a team of Power Rangers for me," Queen Beevil says as she looks at him. Theme Song Mary, Peter, Michael, Elizabeth: Thunder Ranger power! John: Huh! -- John. Mary: Huh! -- Mary. Peter: Huh! -- Peter. Michael: Huh! -- Michael. Elizabeth: Huh! -- Elizabeth. (Later episodes:BobbyHuh -- Bobby!) Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. THU!-NDER!-Force! (Guitar solo break) Thunderforce! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Thunderforce all together. Thun!-der!-Force! Power Rangers Thunderforce! Episode 1x02: Thunderforce Teamwork In the desert the team is working on team work as they're cuffed together with five colored hand cuffs of their respective colors, as Peter looks at John. "John we need to get out of these things right now we can't work like this," Peter says as he looks at John. He looks at Peters. "This will help us with our teamwork," John says as he looks at Peter. They get to where they need to be at and then several squads of Warriors appear, they try to fight them but the cuffs were restraining them too much and then they're free as Peter gets to work on beating the warriors as his team mates are surround as they failed the simulation Peter's mad about failing the simulation. "Darn it we were so close if it wasn't for you four's incompetence we would of passed the simulation," Peter says as he looks at the other for Rangers. Elizabeth looks at him. "Peter we're a team we work together to over come our problem," Elizabeth says as she looks at Peter. He shakes his head and storms out of the base. Tommy looks at them. "He just needs sometime to cool off," Tommy says as he looks at the other Rangers. In Space at the Moon Palace Queen Beevil is giving Gishki his mission briefing for attacking the city. "As you wish my Queen," Gishki says as he disappears heading towards Earth. On Earth Peter is walking along the park thinking about the simulation when he sees Ghiski and a squad of Warriors as he gets in a fighting stance. "What are you doing here," Peter says as he looks at the monster and the squad of warriors. He laughs. "I'm here preparing this world for my queen's invasion," Ghiski says as he looks at Peter and motions the warriors to attack Peter. Peter flips over the warrior's weapon and rolls and kicks one of them in the stomach and then spins and sidekicks the other one down, then starts getting beaten back as he gets his thunder morpher's device and then activates. "It's Morphin Time, Thunder ranger power," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he gets into a fighting stance with his Power Lance. He starts fighting back hard taking the warriors down with his lance and spinning around holding it knocking the warriors down, and then defeats them all and goes towards Ghiski who pushes him back with his weapon, he gets back up and starts attacking him with his power lance as he's doing that Ghiski is dodging his hits. At the command center the other Rangers are seeing this and Tommy looks at them. "Go for it Rangers and good luck," Tommy says as he looks at them. John, Michael, Elizabeth, and Mary stand together. "Ready," John says as he looks at them. They nod and get out the device to Morph. "It's Morphing time," John says as he gets his device out. as the others do it as well. "THUNDER RANGER POWER," The Rangers says as they put their device into the other part of the Morphers. As Ghiski is about to destroy him four energy blots hit Ghiski on his side causing several showers of sparks erupt from him and he staggers back as Blue Ranger (Peter) sees his team mates flip into action and surround him. "Guys look I'm sorry for being a jerk to you four," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he looks at them. They looks at him. "You're forgiven man," Red Ranger (John) says as he looks at him. Then Ghiski gets up and looks at them. "Grrahhh, I'll make you five punks pay for that," Ghiski says as he looks at them. The Five Rangers stand in front of him. "With the Power of the Red Dragon Crystal, Thunderforce Red Ranger," Red Ranger (John) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Griffin Crystal, Thunderforce Yellow Ranger," Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she poses. "With the Power of the Unicorn Crystal, Thunderforce Blue Ranger," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Lion Crystal, Thunderforce Green Ranger," Green Ranger (Michael) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Firebird Crystal, Thunderforce Pink Ranger," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she poses. "With the power of the five Thunder Crystal's we'll protect the world and the universe....Power Rangers: Thunderforce," The Team says as they pose and the Thunderforce symbol appears behind them and the ground explodes. Ghiski looks at them and then several warriors appear ready to fight. "Warriors destroy them," Ghiski says as he motions them into battle. The Warriors run towards the Thunderforce Rangers, as the rangers split up and take on the warriors as Red Ranger (John) grabs one and rolls and then gets up and kicks one of them and grabs the warriors arm and throws him into one of the others and then poses, Green Ranger (Michael) swings his Ax hitting several warriors and then blocks a weapon strike and then kicks one of them and power slashes one of them as it falls down. Blue Ranger (Peter) kicks one of the warriors down and rolls off it's back and then flips and sidekicks one of them and then blasts one of them with his blaster and then strikes one of them with his weapon. Pink Ranger (Mary) is kicking four of the warriors she's fighting down as she spins and kicks one of them making it flip and hits the ground hard, she fires off a shot from her bow that hits the warrior causing it to fall backwards and hits the ground hard. Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) is fighting Ghiski as she's rolled back and fires off several blasts from her blaster. "Guys we need the power cannon," Red Ranger (John) says as he looks at the team. They nod. "Thunder Power Cannon," The Rangers say as they get into position. The cannon appears and they grab the cannon with their blades. "Red Thunder Crystal," Red Ranger (John) says as he puts his crystal in the cannon. "Yellow Thunder crystal," Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she puts her Thunder crystal into the cannon. "Blue Thunder crystal," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he puts his thunder crystal in the cannon. "Green Thunder Crystal," Green Ranger (Michael) says as he puts his Thunder Crystal in the cannon. "Pink Thunder Crystal," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she puts her Crystal into the cannon. Blue Ranger (Peter) unlocks the safety lock of the cannon. "Cannon safety lock disengaged John," Blue Ranger (Peter) says as he looks at Red Ranger (John) Ghiski gets up and looks at the Rangers as they've got their cannon ready to fire. "You think that little cannon will stop me," Ghiski says as he looks at them. Ghiski runs towards the Rangers as the cannon is powering up. "Thunder Cannon fire," The Rangers say as the Cannon powers up and shoots out an energy ball the recoil pushes them back a bit. The energy ball hits Ghiski and he's surging with energy and then falls to the ground as he erupts in a fiery explosion. In the former moon palace that belonged to Lord Zedd Beevil looks through the scope and isn't happy about what happened to Ghiski and sends out an energy beam that hits him and he grows into a giant. The Rangers are shocked by this when Tommy contacts them on their communicators. "Rangers it's time to call on your Thunderzords," Tommy says over the Red Rangers Morpher. Red Ranger (John) looks at his team. "Alright guys let's give it a try," "WE NEED THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER NOW," The Rangers shout as they raised up their hands to the sky. "Lion Thunderzord power," Green Ranger (Peter) says as he poses and his Zord comes into battle roars. "Firebird Thunderzord power," Pink Ranger (Mary) says as she poses and her Zord flies into action. "Unicorn Thunderzord power," Blue Ranger (Michael) says as he poses and his Zord comes into action. "Griffin Thunderzord power," Yellow Ranger (Elizabeth) says as she poses and her Zord comes into action. "Red Dragon Thunderzord power," Red Ranger (John) says as he poses and his Zord comes into action. The Thunderzords head into battle as the Red Dragon transforms into it's own zord mode and heads towards the monster. In the cockpit John is operating the controls of his Zord. The Red Dragon warrior mode strikes Ghiski several times with it's staff and then swings down and then up with the staff, sending Ghiski flying but he rolls and sends out an energy blast that causes the Zord to erupt in a shower of sparks as it staggers back. ''"Rangers it's now time to form your megazord," ''Tommy says over the com. "Right alright rangers let's do this," Red Ranger (John) says as he gets his zord ready to form the Thunder megazord. "THUNDER MEGAZORD FORMATION," The rangers say as they activate the sequence. The four zords form the armor of the Thunder megazord and then the Megazord's helmet comes onto the head of the Red Dragon warrior mode, and then the Megazord stands ready. "Thunder Megazord battle ready," The Rangers say as their in the cockpit. Ghiski looks at the Megazord. "That Zord can't defeat me you pathetic Rangers," Ghiski says as he runs towards them ready to fight. The Thunder Megazord and Ghiski fight for an hour and it's going to side of the Thunderforce Rangers as the Megazord backed Ghiski back, and drew the Thunder Saber. "Thunder Saber final Strike," The Rangers say as they powered the Saber up. The Megazord swings the Saber down sideways and energy surges around Ghiski and he falls down and explodes as the Megazord turns and puts the Saber back into the holster. At the Palace Beevil isn't happy about what happened with the Monster. "Grrr, isn't there anything that can defeat the Ranger, excuse me I need to go lay down so I don't have an major headache that is about to come on," Beevil says as she turns and leaves her minions to think about what happened. At the School the Ranger are at their table as John sat down next to them. "Hey Peter that was cool how you handled Ghiski but you've got to remember that we're a team and that teamwork will defeat Beevil and her minions," John says as he looks at Peter. Peter looks at the Rangers. "You're right guys I shouldn't of ran off like that and I hope you guys can forgive me," Peter says as he looks at the team. They smiled and high fived each other. Characters Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver **Hailey Hale **Nicole Richards Villains *Queen Beevil **Wolfshade **General Celetic Guardian **Warriors-foot soldiers Monster *Gishki Diviner-Queen Beevil decided to use it to break the Rangers Team work-Destroyed by the Power blaster but grew then was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord's power slash. Trivia *First appearance of the Thunderzords. Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Episodes Focusing on Blue Ranger